1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a framed display stand for viewing proof coin sets and related items.
Despite the recent popularity of coin collecting as a hobby and avocation, numismatic enthusiasts are commonly faced with the problem of not being able to display their United States proof coin sets. This is due in part to the manner in which such coins are made available to the collector.
Since 1968 the United States Mint has offered the proof coin set in a rigid plastic display cartridge. This plastic display cartridge is known as the lens and it hermetically encapsulates the proof coins thereby protecting the same from dust, dirt and any other contaminants which may be present while handling and viewing the proof coin set. However, due to the lack of a suitable display stand, which will allow the user to view both the obverse and reverse sides of the coins, these proof coin sets are usually placed in a drawer and forgotten.
Although the United States Mint has made some display stands available for this purpose, the result has been unsatisfactory. For example, the display stands supplied by the United States Mint from 1973 to 1982 are noted for a high center of gravity which causes the coin display to topple over easily resulting in damage to the lens cartridge and to the coins as well.
Thus, there is a need for a coin display stand which is adapted to receive a standard size proof coin set and which will permit viewing of both the obverse and reverse sides of the enclosed coins.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 540,660 to Rodolph E. Hansen discloses a picture exhibitor comprising a rectangular display casing that is pivotally mounted between a pair of vertical posts for the display of photographs or other pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 488,042 to Alfred Svensson also discloses a picture exhibitor including a picture case that is mounted on a horizontally disposed shaft between a pair of vertically disposed brackets. The picture case is capable of rotation between the brackets for the display of photographs within the revolving case.
U.S. Pat. No. 642,576 to William Boydell discloses a displaying device including a rectangular, glass covered frame for the display of cards which is pivotally mounted so as to be revolvable between a pair of vertically disposed brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 716,367 to Ernst Bekker et al. discloses a revolving photograph cabinet that may be revolved by hand or other means on studs secured to an easel or other suitable stand. A means is provided for separating an upper tier of photographs from a lower tier and at the same time to serve as a guide to permit the odd picture in the upper tier to slide to a vacant space in the lower tier at each half-revolution of the cabinet.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,197 to Forrest W. Smith is considered of general interest in that it discloses a facsimile coin embedded in transparent plastic where only one side of the facsimile coin is visible. This device is intended as an ornamental paper weight which may be useful to hold down papers or which may be mounted on a wall for purely ornamental purposes.